mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Селестия/Галерея/Сезон 6
Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Celestia --something Equestria has never seen-- S6E1.png Princess Luna --beyond even our understanding-- S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Celestia --her magic is more powerful-- S6E1.png Celestia --than that of a newborn unicorn!-- S6E1.png Princess Celestia --more important than ever-- S6E1.png Celestia --you should address your subjects-- S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Celestia --I'm afraid Twilight is correct-- S6E2.png Celestia, Luna, and Pinkie looking at the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia --Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know-- S6E2.png Luna --This far north, the weather has a will of its own-- S6E2.png Celestia --Perhaps-- S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Celestia --We will do what we can-- S6E2.png Celestia --but you must hurry-- S6E2.png Princesses Celestia and Luna flies off S6E2.png Celestia clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S6E2.png Luna sees Celestia flying off S6E2.png Luna and Celestia zaps the storm clouds S6E2.png Luna and Celestia backs up S6E2.png Storm clouds overwhelm Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst --The Crystal Heart—'; Celestia flying in the background-- S6E2.png Celestia and Luna zapping storm clouds S6E2.png Luna struggles to push back the storm clouds S6E2.png Celestia --Push them back, my sister!-- S6E2.png Storm clouds consuming Luna and Celestia S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png Luna looks at Celestia; Celestia smiling S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst --with the light and love of everypony gathered-- S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst --Oh, I'm no wizard-- S6E2.png Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy shocked S6E2.png Starlight --But he studied magic his whole life!-- S6E2.png Starlight --You should see his house!-- S6E2.png Starlight --And since nopony has any better ideas-- S6E2.png Starlight --what do we have to lose--- S6E2.png Starlight grinning awkwardly; Celestia nodding S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight ready S6E2.png Celestia and Luna about to shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Celestia and Luna shoot their magic beams S6E2.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Starlight shooting their magic beams at Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst runs quickly to the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Sunburst leaps for the Crystal Heart S6E2.png Starlight, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Sunburst look at the glowing Crystal Heart S6E2.png Crystal Heart grows brighter S6E2.png Twilight and Celestia about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight and Celestia crystallized S6E2.png Celestia --you've found a way to share your unique gift-- S6E2.png Celestia --You may be more of a wizard than you think-- S6E2.png Испытания огнём Princess Luna --We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --There's usually some crisis we have to deal with-- S6E5.png Celestia --Somepony always needs our help-- S6E5.png Celestia --But today—-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are shocked S6E5.png Spike --I don't know!-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --Little is known about dragon culture...-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --...but this is a phenomenon we've seen before-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --It is the call of the Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord...-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --...has need of them in the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --The only way to end the summons is to answer it-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --You must journey to the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --and see what is expected from you-- S6E5.png Rarity, Spike, and the other Princesses look at Twilight S6E5.png Twilight --And be there for Spike-- S6E5.png Celestia --Be very careful-- S6E5.png Celestia --The Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous for ponies-- S6E5.png Celestia --It would be wise to be discreet-- S6E5.png Никаких вторых шансов Twilight bringing silverware S06E06.png Twilight grabbing a plate with her mouth S06E06.png Starlight --should I change it back--- S06E06.png Starlight --if it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia-- S06E06.png Starlight --why are there four seats--- S06E06.png Twilight --well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend-- S06E06.png Twilight Sparkle looking disapprovingly S6E6.png Twilight shocked; Starlight thrilled S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle --you could say that-- S6E6.png Twilight looking unsure at Trixie S6E6.png The Great and Powerful Trixie being theatrical S6E6.png Trixie --come to perform a new stage show-- S6E6.png Trixie --of grand illusion!-- S6E6.png Trixie --I am calling it-- S6E6.png Twilight and Celestia waiting for Starlight S6E6.png Princess Celestia getting impatient S6E6.png Twilight --should be here any minute-- S6E6.png Twilight getting very worried S6E6.png Princess Celestia examining her fork S6E6.png Twilight --how about I introduce everyone--- S6E6.png Twilight --lessons are going so well-- S6E6.png Twilight gestures toward other dinner guests S6E6.png Twilight --such great taste in friends-- S6E6.png Twilight --don't know where she would've learned that-- S6E6.png Twilight and Celestia hear Cranky's voice S6E6.png Cranky Doodle --I thought you said nosehair trimmers-- S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey --I'm hungry!-- S6E6.png Twilight getting even more worried S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle --you're so funny!-- S6E6.png Twilight backing away from Celestia S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight --lost amongst the artichokes-- S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png Princess Celestia sighing S6E6.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Princess Celestia in a sea of scrolls S6E15.png Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance trapped in cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png Princess Celestia freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Princess Luna supporting the weak Celestia S6E26.png Thorax helping Spike out of his cocoon cage S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png Ponies and Thorax look over the tower's edge S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Princess Celestia --how we can improve our relationship-- S6E26.png Thorax bowing to Princess Celestia S6E26.png Celestia --leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings-- S6E26.png Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --where's that baking contest--- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Discord talks with Trixie as Mane Six join the party S6E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей